


The Heart Won't Lie

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [57]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Heart Won't Lie-Reba McEntire (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Heart Won't Lie-Reba McEntire (Pandora)

Bumblebee sits on the edge of the ship as he watches the Autobots line up in front of the Decepticons. His spark pulses painfully as he watches them get stasis cuffed. 

“I told you to stay out of the battle,” the Decepticon his spark recognizes as half of his own says. He glances up at the black and white enforcer. 

“You lied, you said they wouldn’t be prisoners,” Bumblebee hisses.

“I didn’t, you saw what I was told, when we merged you saw my memories,” Barricade frowns and sits beside the Autobot scout. “Megatron changed his mind before the battle and I could only warn you to get out.”

“What will happen to them?”

Barricade shrugs.


	2. Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who-Disturbed (Pandora)

Bumblebee walks though the Decepticon base, Barricade walks behind him, escorting him. An Autobot glares up at him where he scrubs the wall. He frowns, Barricade's field pings his and offers comfort. They come to a stop at the brig doors. Soundwave opens the door for them. Bumblebee nods to the Decepticon. 

Barricade leads him to the last cell, the red and blue frame of the Prime sits on the floor, they don't even have berths. 

"Optimus?" Bumblebee says softly, the once calm blue optics full of life are now dull and worn down. The Prime's frame shows no damage. Who could be his Decepticon owner?


End file.
